The crown of gold and lies
by AlbinoCupcake
Summary: Matthew is the kind of king that everyone adores, but is that enough to save him from a possible assassination attempts? With his faithful knight Ivan and wise wizard Arthur, will Matthew be able to overcome this unknown terror? Rated T for possible violent scenes in the future, suggested violence and rude words are dropped once and a while.
1. New crown

Matthew sat upon his throne with a tired expression, it was way too early to be dealing with this. But Arthur insisted on having these meetings so early in order to get them over with and have a relaxing day. This meeting in particular was nothing but a land dispute between two farmers, a fight over a shiny object found on a fence.

"Your highness, please it was on my land and I could really use the money to buy medicine for my horse. She is sick and I need her for daily chores!" One farmer spoke up, walking towards the dais, clutching the shiny object in his callused hands.

Ivan stepped forward in warning, his hand inching towards the sword at his hip. The farmer stopped and paled, staring at the knight with fear.

Matthew waved Ivan back, standing up and stepping down, the king approached the farmer.

"May I see this object? Perhaps I can determine the outcome in this dispute if I understand what the object is." Matthew spoke quietly, a couple knights stepping forward, worried about the king and this foreign object.

The farmer nodded, holding the object up for the king to grab, everyone else went still as this played out. Matthew reached over and took the object, it was warm yet it cooled down when his fingers wrapped around it. It was heavy yet it sounded hollow when he gently tapped it. Very strange indeed, the worth could not be a lot if it was hollow like this. But it was very intriguing, the outside design was very intricate, it depicted a bear holding a leaf. The eyes were detailed, the fur was etched out, even the teeth looked sharp.

"W-what do -" "SILENCE! Do not interrupt the kings inspection!" The farmer was harshly interrupted by Arthur as he walked into the room.

Matthew looked towards the wizard with a fond smile, the man was very helpful around the castle. The wizard protected everyone in the small kingdom with his excellent spells.

"Stand down please, Sir Arthur, I must ask you to look at this. It is most curious, I have never seen anything as beautiful as this." Matthew turned to face the wizard, holding the metal bear sculpture up.

The farmer made a small noise at the back of his throat, making his disgust known to everyone in the room. Matthew frowned and turned back to face the rude farmer, stepping forward until their faces were inches apart. Lack of sleep and the rudeness of this farmer, Matthew was not wanting to let anything slide today. Eyes narrowing as he glared into the workers eyes, hands clenched around the sculpture.

"If you have anything to say, I will gladly listen to you. If you want to be rude, I will gladly have my knights escort you out. I do not wish to deal with such rudeness so early in the morning." Matthew spoke through clenched teeth, the two were surrounded by knights.

Arthur pushed his way through and grabbed the sculpture, stepping back and inspecting it. While Matthew continued to glare down the farmer, who was close to wetting himself as the angry aura radiated off the normally kind king. Stepping back with a scowl, Matthew went back to sit on his throne while the other farmer finally stepped forward.

"Please, my liege lord. I am so sorry to bring you into such a petty dispute, but this one came onto my property and stole this sculpture." The farmer shuddered under the kings now blank stare.

Arthur glanced at Matthew, the wizard was wondering why the king was acting different this morning. Matthew stared back and forth between the farmers, deciding on what to do. Arthur took this moment to speak quietly into the kings ear.

"My lord, maybe you can buy this off of both of them. This will be a fine piece to add to your collection. Or maybe a great trade item for one of the neighbouring kingdoms." Arthur whispered, weighing the sculpture in his hands, what a handsome price it could bring.

Matthew weighed all the options in his mind before nodding his head. It would be fair to both farmers to just buy the thing and give them a handsome price. But then again, their original intention was to see who could keep the sculpture in the first place. Which would not be fair in the end for either of them.

Standing up and cleaning his throat, waving forward a servant, Matthew looked at the farmers.

"To end this petty dispute, weighing all options, I have decided to take the sculpture. In return I will pay you both a handsome price for it, so neither will walk away empty handed." Matthew turned to the servant and nodded, hoping that they understood the message.

One farmer looked pleased while the other looked angry. Matthew shook his head, stepping from the dais again.

"Perhaps, it isn't fair then. The look of anger is as plain as the sun in the sky, what is it that bothers you so?" Matthew spoke calmly, going eye level with the angered farmer.

"What bothers me, your highness, is what you consider fair. I completely disagree, that sculpture is mine and you know it!" The farmer lashed out and wrapped his rough, calloused hands around the kings neck.

In a flash, Matthew was sitting back on his throne as Ivan held the blade of his sword to the farmers neck. Three knights stood before Matthew while two others stood behind the farmer, swords drawn and scowls on their faces. Matthew stood up again, walking around the knights as the servant scurried in holding a bag.

"Now, for my official decision, to keep it fair. He will receive not a coin for his attack but a while in the dungeons. As for his farm, it will be tended to by the royal farmer and farm hands. As for you, dear man, I leave you with a choice. You may either take the money or the sculpture." Matthew looked at the other farmer, probing eyes, as he clutched the bag of gold in his hands.

The farmer stared at the king then down at the bag, not believing that the king said that. Matthew asked patiently, two knights dragged the attacker off towards the dungeons.

"M-may I take the money, your highness. M-my wife, she is sick and the money would be a great help. You you are very kind, your highness, thank you." The farmer bowed and smiled.

Matthew nodded and dropped the bag into the farmers waiting hands, with a smile he waved the man off. Ivan approached, bowed and looked the king in the eyes.

"Your highness, are you okay? The man didn't hurt you, did he?" Ivan spoke quietly, eyes trailing to Matthews neck, which did hurt now.

Matthew shook his head and stepped onto the dais but refused to sit down, the shiny sculpture felt hot in his hands now. Turning on his heel and storming off, nearly running into the next person on his way out. Matthew started running down the corridor, the sculpture burning his hand more. He ran outside, untying and throwing his cape down, he took off towards the city square. Many people stopped upon seeing them, they bowed and greeted him happily. He spared a polite smile before approaching the one shop he needed to be in the most at the moment.

"Anyone here! It is I, King Matthew and I need to see someone!" Matthew panted lightly, standing in front of the dusty counter, cringing.

No one came forward, Matthew pressed on the bell quickly, the garbled ringing of the bell filled the entire dusty room. No one came still, turning angrily on his heels, Matthew stormed from the building and took off down the street. Voices yelling behind him but he paid no heed, it could wait, he needed to do something important. More voices, stares and some dust surrounded the angry king.

"LISTEN UP YOU LOT! I HAVE NEWS I NEED TO SHARE!" Matthew stood on top of the fountain at the heart of the village, holding the scalding sculpture in his hands.

Everyone stopped and gathered around quickly, what loyal subjects, this pleased and relaxed Matthew. He hated to do this kind of thing, but it had to be done at some point.

X

The day before

Matthew stood in front of the window, staring down as the gardner tended to the herbs. The scurrying of the workers always put a smile to his face, they were truly wonderful people that Matthew was blessed to have. Arthur cleared his throat, trying to regain the attention of the easily distracted king.

"What is it now, Sir? I am in no mood right now to deal with anything at the current moment." Matthew muttered, watching as more servants scurried around as they did their chores.

Yawning, Matthew sat down in the nearest chair and waited for the wizard to drone on about nothing.

"I won't talk until I know you are listening, my lord." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the man as if he were nothing but a naughty child.

The wizard adored the king, he was a just and loyal man but on some days was completely useless. Today, for example, Matthew did nothing but see to taxes and battle plans. Everything else was rescheduled until further notice, Arthur hated days like today.

Matthew looked at the irate wizard, full attention now.

X

"Now you understand on why I have to do this, don't you?" Alfred spoke over the sound of his horse galloping over the grassy terrain.

"I am not sure you should go through with this, I mean you could be killed for treason." Ivan cast a worried yet disgusted look to the man beside him, their horses neighing in protest as they approached the forests edge.

"No, I don't think so, I doubt anyone would know I did it. Besides you, unless you rat me out?" Alfred pulled on the reigns to get the animal to stop, yanking on the cloth around his neck.

The two knights sat there in silence as Ivan wondered what he should do, on both hands they were the two people he considered family. Then again, Matthew was the king and Ivan was nothing but a part of the kings personal guards. Alfred frowned as he watched the mixture of emotions playing across the others face. Ivan sighed and nodded, holding onto the reigns tighter.

"I promise to keep your secret to my grave, or have a wild animal strike me down if I'm lying." Ivan solemnly spoke the words, the bile rising in his throat.

Alfred nodded with a smirk on his face as he turned the horse around to do a perimeter patrol, like the original intention of their adventure outside. Ivan followed on his own horse, a few paces behind, he felt like throwing up. He could not believe he agreed to keeping a disgusting agreement such as this. He would be killed for treason as well if anyone found out what will happen to their beloved king. What could he do in a situation like this? Please let Alfred fail in this horrible deed, Matthew needs to stay king!

X

Arthur was watching as the two knights sat at the forests edge, Ivan was as pale as a ghost. Alfred was scowling, the wizard noticed that their auras seemed very dark.

"Apprentice, step forward and observe those two knights for me for the remainder of the day. Also, for the love of the king, don't get caught in any way. There is something suspicious going on and I want to make sure the king will not be harmed in any way." Arthur spoke quickly as he exited the room, in search for the king in question.

The servants were running around completing chores or looking for something to bide their time.

Growing worried, Arthur was hit with pictures of the king dead on the floor or drifting in the lake. In both visions there was a lot of blood coming out of fatal wounds.

"Where is the king!? I NEED to see him immediately!" Arthur grabbed a servant by the scruff of the uniform.

The servant stared in shock as the wizard held on tighter, waves of magic rolling off of the man.

"H-he's in t-the weapons r-room in a - a conference w-with t-the w-weapons master.." The servant whimpered as the wizards scowl deepened.

Tossing the servant aside, the scared wizard sprinted to the weapons room, praying that the king was okay. Nothing should happen to the king, for he had no heirs to take the crown and no one could be as great as Matthew. Everyone adored their current king and it was Arthur's duty to protect the king until the end of his time. Bursting through the door as he panted, Arthur looked into the shocked faces of Matthew and Vash.

"What's wrong? Why are you barging in like this my dear sir?" Matthew put down the weapon and walked over to the hunched over wizard.

Vash sighed quietly and stepped back, he hated when people interrupted his lectures. Arthur grabbed onto Matthews shoulders, muttering a simple diagnostic spell as they locked eyes. Nothing came up but Arthur was still scared out of his mind, he knew something bad was going to happen. Falling into a nearby chair, Arthur looked down and kept silent. Matthew shrugged it off and asked Vash to continue talking about the latest weapon. Arthur watched but didn't pay attention, the haunting images of Matthew dead on the ground were etched into the wizards mind. He prayed over and over that nothing will happen to the king, please let nothing happen to the king.

X

Ivan turned towards the castle after a third round of patrolling, something was bugging the knight. Maybe it was the plan he heard from an ally or maybe it was a warning on something bad happening right now. But a good knight would not push away those pained feelings, a good knight will plan and attack on first notice. Drawing his sword as he jumped from the horse as he reached the stable doors. He took off towards the castle, shield clanging against his layered back as the sword swung in his waving arms. The kings safety was his top priority, he paid fealty to the king when they were younger. Now it was to put everything to the test, push the limits and possibly save a life.

"May god save the king.."

X

To the past..

"All hail King Matthew!" The people cheered as the crown was placed on the scared boys head.

Matthew looked around as cups were raised in the air in his direction, this was all surreal to the boy. Smiling and waving as he was guided to the dais, Matthew was met with the royal wizard. The two exchanged a brief look of confusion before turning their attention to the happy crowd.

Matthew tested out his power by holding his hands up for silence, which fell immediately.

"I would um like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful celebration. I - I feel greatly honoured to be the new king and I - I hope I can be as good as the last!" Matthew stuttered hopelessly as he looked over the large crowd of happy people.

Matthew just wanted to crawl behind the throne and hide for the rest of his days, knowing that he sounded like a complete idiot. To his surprise the room was filled with more cheering, Matthew smiled and stumbled back. This was something that Matthew could possibly get used to, if his shyness will allow it.

Time flew by and before he knew it, Matthew was surrounded by the new knights. Boys around Matthews age or a few years older, they were bowing and swearing their loyalty. Looking around at the knights, Matthew smiled, but one boy stood out the most.

From under the hood, bright violet eyes peeked out as a soothing voice spoke the oath of loyalty. Matthew tried not to stare too long at the mysterious boy, but something kept pulling him closer.

"My lord, it is time to bid a goodnight, you have a busy day tomorrow." Arthur stood close behind the king, his voice was rough.

Matthew nodded and stepped onto the dais, demanding for silence once more.

"As m-much as I want t-to continue tonight's festivities, I- I am afraid I cannot. I wish you all a good night and s-safe travels to y-your homes." Matthew smiled and bowed, for once not wanting a party to end.

Arthur cleared his throat and motioned towards the back door that lead deeper into the castle. Matthew shuddered and nodded, wanting Arthur to lead the way, also wondering if they have guards with them. Matthew glanced over his shoulder, yep he was right, two experienced guards were following close behind. Arthur went on and on about the expectations and the schedule while leading Matthew to his new room.

"Now have a good night, there will be guards standing outside your door at all times. The servants bell is on your bedside table, my lord. Sleep tight." Arthur bowed as he opened the chamber doors, a small smile on his face.

Matthew nodded and walked in, not believing that this huge chamber was his alone. Walking around he let his hand hover over the smooth wood of his wardrobe. The windows were open and another door revealed a balcony, as he walked forward a soft set of footfalls were behind him. Gasping, Matthew turned around and came face to face with a boy, no older than Matthew.

"I am so sorry my lord but I was ordered by Sir Arthur to help you undress and get ready for bed. B-but I didn't want to disturb you while y-you were checking o-out your new room. P-please forgive me, your highness." The boy dropped to his knees in a deep apologetic bow, Matthew blushed deeply.

"N-no please, it's okay. Y-you may stand, no harm was done. O-okay?" Matthew stammered foolishly as the other boy rose up.

"Since you are here and I don't want to be alone, will you accompany me onto the balcony?"

The two walked out into the moonlit night, breathing in the fresh, cool autumn air. Matthew smiled and looked around excitedly, happy that he has a new place to call his own. The servant on the other hand was swelling with pride as he was able to spend this time with the new king. The servant watched the king as he looked around with a cute and innocent wonder.

"What is your name?" Matthew broke the easy silence, still looking around but his head angled to get a peripheral look at the other.

"Rolen, your highness." The boy spoke in a soft manner, as if he were speaking to a newborn babe.

Matthew nodded and smiled, wondering if Rolen could be his new friend. No, of course not, the boy was a servant, no more and no less. Matthew felt a pang of guilt as he thought those words, sighing he rested his head on the ledge.

"Y-your highness, maybe you should go to bed now? It is getting awfully late n-now sir." Rolen walked forward and pulled Matthew up.

Matthew gave a small yawn and nodded, Rolen supported him and walked back inside. Laying the young king down, Rolen went to retrieve a nightshirt from the wardrobe and started to change the kings clothes. Matthew was already asleep before the last button was set in place, Rolen smiled and walked out of the room. The guards nodded as the boy passed, one peeked in to make sure the new king was okay.

X

Arthur sat back and looked at the ceiling, the new king was really getting under the wizards skin already.

"How can a boy so young become king when I can't even do a simple magic trick! Bloody hell, I hope he listens to me anyway. I know that kid would not survive if I wasn't around to tell him what to do!" Arthur grumbled as he twirled his mini crystal ball in his hands.

The night stretched on as Arthur paced and grumbled, trying to wear himself out for at least a couple hours of sleep. No such luck for the young wizard serving under a younger king.

"Aha! I got it!"

X

Matthew woke up in the morning, stretching he smiled and hopped out of bed. He was then attacked from all sides by different servants, how the snuck up on him, he will never know. But after ten excruciating minutes, Matthew was free from the bombardment.

"Well, your highness, does your new look please you?" One spoke timidly as two others pulled a full length mirror close.

Matthew stared at his reflection, cocking his head to the side as a smile painted onto his powered face. He felt very manly and unstoppable now!

"Haha! This is brilliant! Thank you guys! Now I must be off! I have things to do! People to see!" Matthew smoothed down his new, perfectly tailored clothes over his stomach.

Then took off out of the door and down the corridor, hoping that he was going in the right direction. Heavy footfalls were in pursuit of the happily running king. Matthew laughed and ran into a random room, bad idea, it was Arthur's room. Arthur yelled out in surprise as he was in the midst of changing his clothes. Matthew blushed deep crimson and back out of the room quickly, before taking off as his guards just caught up to the room. The guards silently agreed that they need to run more often if the new king was going to be this energetic.

"What in the bloody hell does he think he's doing!?" Arthur emerged from his room as the guards were ready to take off after the boy.

"Don't question the king, he can do whatever he pleases, it is his castle after all." The guard spoke darkly as they took off down the corridor.

Matthew skidded to a stop as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen, the servants froze as they saw the king. Matthew stumbled over his shoe and was dropped right onto his backside.

Everyone froze, worried about the reaction the king might give off, good or bad. Matthew got over his initial shock and started to laugh, still sitting on the ground. One by one the servants joined in, fake or real laughs it didn't matter but it did gain the attention of passers by. No one noticed the grouchy wizard standing behind the laughing king, no one noticed that the food was starting to burn. Matthew was happy to be laughing carefree like a kid should, instead of being stuffy like Arthur.

"I hate to break up this little laugh fest, but don't each and everyone of you have an important job to do!?" Arthur snapped as he pulled Matthew onto his feet.

The room froze before going into a frenzy, trying to regain the control of the burning food. Matthew frowned and looked back at the wizard who held on with a death grip.

'This boy is going to be a bucket of fun..' They both thought sadly as they looked into each others eyes.

X

Please don't ignore the Authors Note. *puppy dog eyes*

((A/N: I was just playing around with the idea of Medieval Hetalia! Although it might not seem like it now, I plan on trying to figure out the characters personalities into this story. And yes, I am so sorry if I am giving the wrong roles to the wrong characters. But I think Matthew is/will be a great king. Arthur is naturally the great wizard. Also for the weapons master, should it be Switzerland(Vash)? Or maybe Germany(Ludwig)? I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far! Also, am I jumping all over the place too much? And maybe, should I continue on the path of making America(Alfred) the bad guy instead of the self proclaimed hero?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'm just not sure if I should continue or not!))


	2. Memories and jewels

Matthew stood in front of the mirror, staring at the bland reflection as Arthur rambled. The young king was angry that the wizard tried to thrust a marriage proposal to a princess before him without considering the kings thoughts on the matter before hand. Well Matthew was wrong in thinking that the two could be on similar pages this time around, but the wizard always had something else in mind, he thought it was "for the best of the kingdom."

Matthew hated to say stuff like this, but he really thought the wizard was a no good, foul jerk at times. This mysterious princess could be troublesome to the kingdom, no woman was always kind hearted every day. Matthew shuddered as he thought of one of the nurses, not exactly what you would call a pretty kitten. The nurse could yell the skin off a person and still hold a 'sweet' smile on her face.

"It will set up peace and open up an excellent trade system, my lord. I have spoken to the wizard of that kingdom and he assured me that the princess is a kind-hearted lass. The girl's father is a charming man who is more for peace than fighting. But from what the wizard said, the two seem to have a temper about them. Nothing we couldn't handle, of course but I thought I should pass on the warning." Arthur was staring at the king, eyes glittering with a mysterious gleam.

Matthew sighed and went to sit on a nearby chair, not ready for marriage even if it would help the trade industry. He thought that a successful marriage would be between two people who loved each other instead of forced to.  
Love isn't something you should force on others.  
Arthur's eyes trailed after the king, who looked like he was ready to throw a fit. The wizard braced himself for some complaining, but no words left the kings mouth.

"It is a kings duty to marry and raise children to make sure that the best blood continue to rule this magnificent kingdom. I assure you that I would not force you to marry a girl who would do more harm than good. I have never failed you nor do I plan to fail you, my lord." Arthur spoke quietly as a look of trepidation flitted across the kings handsome features.

Matthew sat there, deep in thought as he dissected the words being said by the loyal wizard. The princess was a gentle person with a quick temper, but would she bear sons or daughters? Not that it mattered, but Matthew wants to have at least one son to aid in ruling the kingdom when Matthew reached old age. Arthur's gaze cut through all rational thought, the king was struggling with something else.  
Matthew held on the arm rest of the chair, what if the wizard just wanted to be rid of Matthew? What if the wizard wanted to bring this strange girl and king over in attempts to assassinate Matthew?  
Shaking his head, Matthew stood up and went to the door, whispering something into the knights ear. The knight nodded and took off down the corridor, Matthew stayed in one spot with a worried look.

"If I am permitted to speak, your highness, why did you send him off?" The knight spoke quietly, keeping his eyes down as he gave a slight bow in the kings direction.

Matthews voice was garbled as he answered a weak "you will see" as the knight returned with a disheveled Ivan.  
The two approaching knights bowed as they neared the king, Arthur peeked his head out of the door.

"What is going on here, your highness?" Arthur's voice broke the uneven silence.

Ivan watched the king and the wizard, the tension was rising in the corridor as the king refused to speak. Arthur noticed this as well as he stood behind the king and waited.

"Your highness, what is the meaning of this? Why have you summoned Ivan?" Came Arthur's now annoyed voice as the king stepped towards the knights.

Matthew turned Ivan around and brought the knight down the corridor quickly. The soft murmurs were heard by the knights and wizard but nothing made sense in the slightest. Arthur sighed and went in the opposite direction to send for a spy and protector for the secretive king.

X

"Ivan, we need to head out, there is something I need to speak to you about." Matthew spoke quickly and quietly, trying to walk and attempt to whisper in the tall knights ear.

Ivan nodded and followed the king, suspicion rising as the words were being said. Why wasn't the wizard following? Sir Arthur always kept to the king like a shadow during the day, why was this different?  
Ivan noticed the shaking of the king's hand, the cold sweat that broke out on the kings brow.

"Ivan, can you prepare two horses while I go do something very quickly." Matthew commanded as he walked off down the corridor.

Ivan nodded and walked to the stables, brow furrowed as he barked the order to the stable hands. The clouds covered the sky, blanketing the sun and cooling the land.  
The stable boys brought two horses out, Ivan held the reins and scowled.

"Is it true the king is betrothed? Piro said that the scary wizard is setting up a meetin with a different king. Why doesn't the kings parents come around?" One stable boy spoke to another as they walked away.

Matthew froze in the doorway as he heard the boy mention the former king, fear on the monarchs face. The stable boy froze and stared at the king, no one moved or spoke for a long time. Ivan frowned and was able to move his legs after ten minutes. The stable boys paled at the sound of the approaching knight, everyone knew how powerful Ivan was. No one wanted to get on the bad side of this powerful knight, the stable boys have made a grave mistake of saying that in his presence.

"How dare-""Ivan, stand down! We need to leave immediately, now let's go or I am leaving you behind!" Ivan's berating voice was instantly cut short by Matthews authoritative voice.

Ivan nodded and went back to the horses, Matthew followed behind and was assisted on the saddle by the knight. Ivan glared to the stable boys before riding off ahead to announce the king's arrival to the front gates. Matthew stared ahead as the horse galloped beneath him, something was wrong with his knight.

X

"You are to follow the king and listen in on why he is being so secretive. I had a vision where the king was murdered and I do not wish for that to happen. If any assassination attempts occur, then you are to call me and the knights. The king shall not be harmed under our watch, do you understand the orders I am giving you, apprentice?" Arthur growled through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes sir, y-you can count on me." The apprentice bowed, his knees shaking as the elder wizard glared down.

Arthur nodded and turned to watch out the window, the king and knight were just exiting through the front gates. The apprentice left with a soft pop as Arthur drew a sigh of relief, maybe everything will be alright after all. Ivan was one of the best guards in kingdom, nay in all the lands.  
Arthur walked off down towards the dungeons to whip up a few potions if the king falls ill from being out. The corridors seemed dead now that the king has left the castle, but it was perfect, now Arthur can work in peace.  
The wizard smirked as he entered his lab, the cauldrons bubbled with simmering potions. Eyes encased in jars rolled in the liquids to stare at the wizard. Rats squeaked their protest in cages near the back, snakes hissed at the man who took their eggs and habitat.  
The wizard set off to work right away, his guard lowered as he worked, the potion bubbling already under his skilled fingers. Heat rising, smile widening, heart pounding as time went by at a quick pace.

"Fate save the king."

X

Alfred cursed under his breath, the king was going to be out of the castle today, dammit. The knight wandered around lazily to avoid suspicion, but one of the wizard apprentices eyed him with ambivalent look upon his face. Alfred gave a soft growl before walking off a bit quicker, maybe the old wizard suspects him of evil intentions. Spot on, wizard, spot on. The knight walked about the castle for a good hour before claiming that he is just going out to patrol the perimeter for anything suspicious, excellent luck that no one jumped forth to join him in the patrolling. Now he just needed to find a way to follow the king and his foolish knight, to find out what exactly is going on in that kings pretty little naïve mind of his. But that knight Ivan was always so bloody troublesome, he always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else did. Some of the younger knights believed that Ivan was some sort of wizard or psychic, but it was utter nonsense to Alfred, he believed that Ivan had an excellent teacher growing up.

As Alfred exited the castle on his trusted horse, he felt a cold chill run down the length of his spine, someone was watching him with ill intentions, that much he knew. But if he looked back, the person would know that Alfred knew, so he had to draw the person out somehow and face them head on. Hopefully.

X

Matthew whimpered quietly as Ivan cut down an old tree, the horses were in the distance eating some grass in the clearing, the two men stood quietly after the tree went crashing to the ground, shaking it violently. Matthew sighed and fell to his backside, why was this so difficult to bring up to the man who has constantly putting his life on the line to save Matthew? Was it the way they first met? The impressions they left on each other?

Matthew frowned as he remembered the first meeting, he was just crowned king and Ivan was the one in the back of the group with his head covered, but the eyes shone out of the hood. That's what lured Matthew in like a hungry fish.

Those beautiful violet eyes, so bright, so pure, so innocent.

X

_First meetings are usually the worst meetings._

"All hail King Matthew!" The people cheered as the crown was placed on the scared boys head.

Matthew looked around as cups were raised in the air in his direction, this was all surreal to the boy. Smiling and waving as he was guided to the daïs, Matthew was met with the royal wizard. The two exchanged a brief look of confusion before turning their attention to the happy crowd.

Matthew tested out his power by holding his hands up for silence, which fell immediately.

"I would um like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful celebration. I - I feel greatly honoured to be the new king and I - I hope I can be as good as the last!" Matthew stuttered hopelessly as he looked over the large crowd of happy people.

Matthew just wanted to crawl behind the throne and hide for the rest of his days, knowing that he sounded like a complete idiot. To his surprise the room was filled with more cheering, Matthew smiled and stumbled back. This was something that Matthew could get used to, if his shyness will allow it.

Time flew by and before he knew it, Matthew was surrounded by the new knights. Boys around Matthews age or a few years older, they were bowing and swearing their loyalty. Looking around at the knights, Matthew smiled, but one boy stood out the most.

From under the hood, bright violet eyes peeked out as a soothing voice spoke the oath of loyalty. Matthew tried not to stare too long at the mysterious boy, but something kept pulling him closer. Why did he have his face shrouded in that hood? Was this boy embarrassed to be here?

"Matthew come on, we need to go now." Arthur spoke from the dais, the wizard was always so demanding and angry, Matthew hated it already.

Shaking his head, Matthew was stepping closer to the mysterious boy, but Arthur ruined everything. Sighing he returned to the dais to stand by the irate wizard to demand silence and bid a goodnight to the room, everything was very interesting now for the king as he watched the others drink and have a great time.

_The next day_

Violet eyes were hovering above Matthew as he emerged from the clutches of deaths counterfeit, sleep, yelling out in surprise, Matthew fell out of bed. The king blinked furiously and rubbed his head as he sat up, staring at the stranger as they rounded the bed to offer a hand, who was this person and why did they think they had the right to barge in and watch Matthew as he slept? Shuddering and looking towards two guards as they ran into the room, Matthew looked towards the intruder with a scared expression.

"Your highness, are you alright? Shall we get rid of this foolish knight for you?" One of the older knights spoke, walking towards the king and the intruder.

Matthew shook his head and waved the older two away, while looking at the boy with the brilliant violet eyes that danced in the morning light, this was the boy who Matthew seemed he could trust right away even if he almost gave him a heart attack so early in the morning. Was Matthew really this naïve to trust someone right off the bat, or was he a good judge of character? Besides this knight has already sworn fealty to the king so there should be no worries in safety now, or so he hoped.

"What is your name, knight?" Matthew cleared his throat as he spoke, trying without much success to sound like a good king.

The boy shifted awkwardly on his feet as he looked down with a curious expression, also mingled with some fear as he contemplated on running off now or just facing up to what he did wrong.

"I-Ivan, sire.." The boy spoke quietly, keeping his eyes down.

Matthew sighed and walked forward until he was able to look in the boys face, he was a few inches taller and wider but he seemed younger, Matthew smiled and rested a hand on Ivan' shoulder. Ivan stared down and then blushed, knowing that if the other knights have found out about the near the new king, they all would toss Ivan into the latrine and hold his head in the toilet. Matthew frowned lightly, this knight always had the same worried look in his eyes but why was the boy blushing now? Right, Matthew stepped back and cleared his throat again.

"Is there a valid reason about why you were in my room so early in the morning without me being aware of your presence?" Matthew spoke with a stern undertone, but in his mind sounded like a child's voice whining for attention. Damn and just when he thought he was getting the hang of all this sounding like a real king to everyone but he had to go and mess it up like that. Wonderful way to start a day, absolutely wonderful.

"I am so sorry your highness, I was in the middle of trying to wake you up as you were talking in your sleep minutes in my arrival to announce morning has come. Please forgive me, sire." Ivan whispered, looking at the ground with interest as he bowed in a sincere apology.

Matthew stood there, looked over the young knights shoulder to the others, what should he say as a response? Walking around the bowing knight, Matthew walked to the other knights near the door and spoke quietly.

"I bid you two to leave me alone with this knight, there are a few things I wish to ask of him. But to be on the safe side, I want you two to stand outside the door, incase things get too out of hand." Matthew frowned a little as the knights nodded and left.

The two stood in an awkward silence, no one wanted to speak right away but the silence was maddening. Taking a deep breath Matthew broke the silence with a few whimper before the words can come out coherently, Ivan stared in shock as the king went into a deep explanation about a certain situation. The king went bright red as he went over something awful in particular, Ivan was near a fainting point now as the knights outside strained to listen and understand the words that were able to be carried as far as the wooden door, what the hell was going on in the kings chambers? Ivan nodded and understood everything after the king finished speaking, Matthew went to the door and pulled on the handle violently, causing the door to crash into the wall, scaring the knights. No one spoke as Ivan slowly stepped out of the chambers as the other knights cornered him demanding on why the young one put the king in such a horrible mood so early in the morning.

X

Arthur was slowly making his way to the kings chambers when Matthew shoved passed on his way to the courtyards, the king looked like his head would explode with the internal anger, the wizard stopped and watched warily. Should he follow the irate king or wait until the anger has cooled? Shaking his head, the wizard decided to head to the kitchen and command a servant to serve the finest, soothing tea they had to the king in the courtyard. Later, Arthur went off to do a few odd and end jobs in the castle until it was time to prepare the king for an important meeting in the evening with a few farmers and other kingdom advisers.

"Sir Wizard! Please wait!" A shy voice called after, sounds of heavy breathing were carried forward as well.

Great, more people to bug the wizard in his musings..

"What do you want?" Arthur scowled as the owner of the heavy breathed shy voice stepped forward to meet the eyes of the now irate wizard.

"S-sir it's just that the king has been injured and has requested that you see him immediately in the infirmary." The person ran in the direction they came from before the wizard can react to the words that were left hanging in the air.

Arthur cursed violently and took after the person, making sure to check all the healing spells in his mind as another part of him went over healing potions that he has in a cupboard in the back of his store room.

_'What the hell did he do to himself this time!?'_

X

_The incident itself..._

Matthew was standing in the courtyard going over different ways to tell the wizard about the problems, but of course the king did not want to face the wizard alone at any point and well it seemed like Ivan was willing to stand before and protect Matthew from anything the wizard would throw forth. Even after the reassurance from the knight, Matthew was still scared for his life..

Pacing at a slow pace along the length of the courtyard, Matthew frowned, something was amiss here but he could not put his finger on it. Staring at the colourful stones that lined the edge of the little garden made him feel ten times better.

"Sire, I have brought tea as requested by the wizard." A servant spoke bringing a trey in and setting it down on the table near by.

Matthew smiled and muttered a thank you, trying to find the courage to step forward and ask the servant to bring forth the wizard or the knight Ivan. Wait, why was Ivan trusted so easily? This does not make sense, Ivan should be approached with caution and not flat out trusted on the first meeting. Sighing, Matthew made his way slowly towards the table, unaware of his footing or surroundings now. A rabbit sized rat ambled out in front of the oblivious king, causing both animal and human to be spread eagle on the ground. Matthew hissed in pain as the rat used his only defence mechanism, his teeth bared and dug deep into the attackers leg. The two end up rolling in the dirt as they tried to gain the upper hand in the fight. The servant was left standing in shock as they saw the king fighting a rat.

"GUARDS! The king is under attack!" The servant managed to yell as they stepped forward to pry the rat off the king.

Matthew growled as the rat bit and scratched over and over again. Blood was soaking the torn clothes, bruises formed as the matted grey fur flew in different directions. Four guards ran forward and saw the king, the servant and a rat tumbling around. Both king and rat were covered in blood as the servant was covered in dirt. This was not going to end naturally. Two guards yanked the servant to their feet as the other two tried to pry the rat off without inflicting damage to the king. Which was not an easy feat as the rats teeth and claws were deep into the skin.

"Stop ow stop ow!" Matthew whimpered the order as the rat was tugged away causing the wounds to become deeper.

The guards stopped immediately but stood there worried, no one knew how to get the rat off. Matthew used his free arm and pointed to the guards ceremonial dagger then pointed to the rats nose. The guard nodded and unsheathed the dagger, digging the blade into the smooth fur of the rats very bloody nose. Matthew cringed as more blood poured out causing the rat to let out a guttural hiss before falling to the ground, dead.

Panting lightly as Matthew sat up, rubbing his head while inspecting the wounds. One guard ran off to go warn the healers about the injury while the others asked permission to lift the king.

"Servant, please go forth and find the wizard, tell him to meet me in the infirmary immediately." Matthew panted as his eyes started to close, strong arms supporting and lifting him up.

The feel of cool metal was the last thing Matthew felt before unconsciousness swept over him.

X

'Weird..

Where am I?

what happened to me?'

Sitting up with a spinning head, Matthew looked around the bright room with trepidation. No noise erupted from any direction, no one else was present. Throwing caution to the wind, Matthew threw his legs over the side of the bed and stepped down. His legs wobbled dangerously but he managed to stay standing somehow.

'I feel like a babe learning how to walk.. I don't like this..'

_Chirp chirp chirp_

_Chirp chirp chirp_

"Watch out for the one wearing the green. The green is poison. The green is fighting is as fierce as a lion and as cunning as a snake."

A voice spoke as Matthew stood in the bright, warm light. The voice was calm and reassuring, Matthew smiled despite the warning the voice carried forth.

"The green snake and the name he holds. Something I cannot stress the urgency enough, please listen because I will not repeat the name.."

X

Arthur ran forth and greeted by four healers who were bent over the unconscious king. The wizard stopped as the healers muttered among themselves, flashing lights blinding.

"How is the king? Are the injuries fatal?" Arthur mumbled as he sat on a nearby chair.

The healers ignored the questions as they continued to close the wounds. The silence was maddening as another healer entered the room holding a tray of different potions.

"How the hell do you think you can heal wounds with those potions!?" Arthur yelled as he stood up, going towards the new healer.

"Sir, I was just requested to bring these in.." The healer flinched as the wizard towered over an angry expression.

Arthur growled and approached the bed that held the king, checking over the semi-closed wounds. These healers knew nothing about healing wounds like these, but the real questions is how we're they obtained? The king was always a careful person so how were the wounds inflicted?

'You are a foolish king..'

X

Ivan growled as he trained harder to get stronger, it was his duty to be in the kings honour guard. The weapons master has drilled it into the knights head that if he never got tougher, then he would forever be a lowly knight.

'I need to be stronger, for the kings sake!'

X

"Arthur believes he is the greatest in the kingdom. I will show my skills to the king and take the idiot Arthur's place at the kings side! My rightful place!"

The owner of the voice growled in annoyance as they approached the castle. The early autumn sun was warming but the strangers skin crawled with goosebumps. The cold clung to the bare skin as the sun burned the earth.

"They will see, they will all see!"


	3. The Wizard and Mage

Back to the present..

X

Matthew continued to stand on the box as the villagers stood around him, they all wore worried expressions. The king has said something that hasn't been said by a royal family member before, at least not in public. But how should everyone act to such news? Anger? Joy?  
Confusion hung over the air as Matthew bent his knees to attempt to crouch in his tight clothes. But ended up looking like a knobbly kneed frog. The crowd waited for someone to react, the king held his breath as his heart roared in his ears. The wait was really starting to suffocate the young, naïve king, would he really be okay now?  
One by one, the crowd started to clap and cheer as more people gathered around and congratulated the king. Arthur ran forward along with three knights, the wizard looked pissed off. The knights were confused but the king was proud of himself and his people.

Arthur cut through the crowd of cheering villagers and grabbed Matthew by the arm to drag the poor king back to the castle, the wizard lectured on the way there, never missing a beat. Matthew braced himself as the wizard seemed to wind himself up for the more heated part of the lecture when they reached one of the meeting rooms. A servant was hailed and ordered to stand aside in case the two men wished for something to drink or eat while the little "meeting" took place.

X

"Why in the name of all crazy items would you say that in front of the villagers without consulting me first! What the bloody fish do you think you will do with that!? What will the other kings say!? What about your betrothed!? Oh dear, was this to get out of your engagement!?" Arthur lectured as he paced before the king back in the castle.

The wizard fumed as the king just sat there not letting the words affect him. He had other things to worry about besides the informal engagement. Wonderful timing the wizard had in every moment, it would have been easier if the wizard waited a few moments longer. Why the wizard popped up in such inconvenient moments was beyond the king. Did the wizard have spies shadowing the king?  
Frozen in fear, the king made a mental note to always have his guards on high alert when the king went out.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Arthur shouted as he stopped in front of the king, the wizard went red in the face with building anger.

Matthew absently nodded as he went over different ways to bring the spy out of hiding. Would a royal order work on wizards under Arthur's law? Arthur was under Matthew so, maybe it would work?  
Arthur growled and stormed out of the room, putting wards up so the king would not be able to leave for ten minutes. Basically a time out, the wizard smirked to himself.

Sighing, still dazed when he heard the wizard slam the door shut, Matthew stood and walked to the window. Slipping the latch out of the hold, he pushed the widow open but his hand burned. Pulling back with a yelp, a shock coursed up his arm. Examining it, there was nothing there, trying to stick his hand out again he end up getting another burn.

"Arthur!" Matthew growled and walked to the door, clutching the doorknob and attempted to throw it open.

Nothing happened..

Heart beating fast in fear, Matthew yanked harder on the doorknob, eyes tearing up as if his fate was sealed in this room. Arthur was a madman!

"Help me! Knights! Help me out of this room!" Matthew hit the door frantically, the inevitability of death seemed closer than normal.

While the king was freaking out in the room, the knights were panicking on the outside of the room. The door would not budge, the widows shocked and no other means of escaping presented themselves. Matthew went towards the fireplace, long dead, perhaps the chimney was a safe zone? It wasn't a conventional mean of escaping but it was a possibility..

X

Ivan was wandering about the castle when the constantly irate wizard stormed by. The shade that coloured the wizards face worried the knight, but he paid no attention to it. It was the grumbling that made Ivan worry so much, words like "Matthew", "More trouble than he's worth", "The engagement."

Shaking his head, Ivan went off to continue to enforce peace within the castle walls.

"He is stuck in the room! Hurry before he could get hurt!" One person yelled as they ran down the corridor.

"Save the king!" Another yelled as they followed the first person.

Ivan drew his sword and took off behind the two runners, heart rate quieted as his senses heightened. The king was in trouble and it was Ivan's duty to step forward and put his life on the line for the king, as long as the crown is held on that mans head then Ivan was happy. The door seemed to be missing the knob as servants and knights tried to bust it down, but everything they tried was not working, even the locksmith was attempting to unlock a frozen lock from the missing area. Ivan cleared his throat and approached a servant who chose to stand-off to see what was going on before him, Ivan wanted to get the details so he can swiftly save the king before anything could possible happen to the kind man.

"So, what is the meaning behind all of this noise? Why and how is the king trapped in that room?" Ivan spoke as he lowered his sword, the point is almost touching the ground now.

"The wizard was yelling at the king for some time before storming off, when the king attempted to leave he yelled out in pain and fear. The knights tried to pry open the door but nothing would work, more yelps of pain were heard inside before it went deathly quiet, now everyone is worried for the kings safety. I was supposed to be in that room to aid the king but I went off to go grab some tea from the kitchens, but I could have just grabbed a lower servant to grab the tea." The servant bowed their head and shuddered, normally the servant would have been banished forever to the lower kitchen areas.

Matthew would not banish a person for doing their duty, would he? Ivan shook his head in doubt as he stepped forward and called out to the king in their little whistle from the battlefields, it was always to check if the other was okay, but no returning sound came through the door. Ivan panicked as his heartbeat was starting to make itself heard, this could not be true, maybe his heart is tricking his ears, taking a deep breath Ivan let out the whistle. Still no returning whistle came through the door, Ivan brought his sword over his head and swung, the metal cut through the door easily, he brought his leg up to give a mighty kick inwards. The door flew in and hit the opposite wall with a thud, everyone around went quiet before giving a sigh of relief.

"You did it brave, wonderful knight! Well done!" One of the servants spoke as the group slowly entered the room.

No one was in here, just little scraps of clothing and an open window, could this mean that Matthew was kidnapped? Ivan tried again with the little whistle, waiting with bated breath for something to confirm or deny his fears, a distant whistle of fear came back as an echo.

"Your highness? Where are you? Can you please come out? We were so worried about you!" A servant spoke, looking around in the seemingly empty room as knights looked in cupboards and chests.

Another whistle came from the chimney, Ivan ran forward and looked up to see the king scaling the chimney walls. Ivan stared up at the king as it became more difficult to watch as ash came flying down with each step, Matthew called out again as the chimney became narrower and the drop became steeper.

"Are you stuck, sire?" Ivan called out, shielding his eyes from the falling ash.

Matthew said something incoherent, Ivan strained to pick up the muffled words, the servants scurried about trying to find other things to help the king, some knights went off to climb the roof to save the chimney climbing king. Ivan stood back and thought things over, without a doubt the angry wizard was behind the closed doors and locks, but how could Ivan approach the wizard without getting in trouble?

X

Matthew was getting tired as the sunlight was starting to enter the chimney, fresh air was entering the kings overworked lungs. Climbing for a long time has really put a strain on his arms, which wanted to collapse under the constant pressure from pushing against the wall, his legs are numb and torn from the bricks. Different thoughts are flying through the king's mind as he goes over different training methods and to start training to get in shape.

"I really need to workout more if this is the result of a climb, maybe I should have waited to get rescued.." Matthew reached up to grab on the chimney top, straining to pull himself up.

"Don't worry, sire, I won't let you fall." Ivan spoke as he grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him to the roof.

Matthew smiled and thanked the loyal knight, he flopped down on the shingled roof as his lungs filled with fresh air for once in a painfully long time. The sun warmed the king up as the air cleared his throat of the ash, the birds seemed to sing a happy tune as if they were glad that the king was out of the chimney, safe and sound. Closing his eyes, Matthew felt the probing stare of the knight above him, more voices filled the air as more people stood on the rooftop, surrounding the tired king.

"Is he okay? Will he be okay? Should we take him to the healers? Why was he climbing the chimney in the first place? Why wouldn't the door open?" The questions were asked by various people as they echoed around the now sleeping king.

X

Dream World

X

"Why did you do it Matthew? That was a very foolish move you know!?" A voice spoke in annoyance, Matthew's eyes fluttered open, he found himself in a strange field.

"You could have died from that fall! The wizards magic could have given you burns that never would recover! You should have waited for the spell to wear off!"

Matthew looked around for the source of the voice, it seemed familiar but any events that could have taken place here was fuzzy, wait, that voice? That was a familiar voice calling out to Matthew, looking around again he waited for the voice to call out to him again.

"W-who are you?" Matthew stood up and looked around, trying to see father but failing to get a proper image.

X

"The king escaped through the chimney, sir. Apparently your magic isn't as top-notch as you thought it was if a peasant like Matt-" SLAP!

The man's words were cut short as the wizard struck the man across the face. Red coloured the wizards face as the words of insult were spoken before him. Insult to his magic and the king.

"NEVER, ever talk that way about the king or my magic!" Arthur yelled as he grabbed the front of the man's shirt, ready to throttle the man.

The man nodded furiously as he pulled away from the wizards grip, stumbling back and out of the room. Arthur sighed in annoyance as he sat down onto a nearby chair to attempt to calm himself down, but nothing he thought of would work as the stress piled up. The king was pretty foolish to climb the chimney, but maybe Arthur was in the wrong for locking the king up in the first place? No, of course not, the king was being very stubborn and it was up to Arthur to put the king in his place.

"I am the advisor, so no one can say that I was being mean to the king in the first place." Arthur mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That is what you think, but you are wrong!" Came a smooth, taunting voice from the doorway.

Arthur jumped up and tensed up for battle, but the visitor seemed to enjoy leaning in the doorway with a smirk on their face. Another magician has entered the castle without the knights tailing him, just exactly who was this person? Arthur growled as the aura around the visitor seemed pleasant yet sinister.

"Who the heck are you, a fool?" Arthur growled and slowly approached the visitor, hands tensed as he prepared to throw any defensive or offensive spell to the visitor.

The visitor smirked and straightened up, walking towards the other wizard, their eyes locked as the tension rose. Arthur's hand twitched towards the help whistle in his pocket, wondering how the new person has gotten this far into the castle without the suspicion of the knights.

"Francis, the travelling mage that will soon be the kings advisor after the situation you have put him through." Francis clicked his tongue in disapproval, the smooth voice filled the air.

More tension as they stood in silence, what exactly was Francis talking about being the kings new advisor? He had no previous interactions with the king, but he will not have any interactions with the king at this rate. Arthur vowed to keep this weird person far away from the king, at all costs.

"Act of defiance, maybe I should bring it up, for an advisor to act in such a way.  
Do you think the King would appreciate what you have said to the other King and his future wife?"  
Francis smiled and turned around to exit the room, taunting Arthur, who growled and tackled the mage.

The two rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and taunts, trying to gain the upper hand. Skin started to break as the punches flew, blood stained the surrounding area as the fight started to draw the attention of the passers by.

"What is the meaning of all this!?" Matthew's voice called out as shadows loomed over the two men fighting on the ground like school boys.

Arthur jumped to his feet like a cat startled by a loud noise, Francis slowly rose back up with a beautiful smile gracing his face. Matthew stepped back a little and stared at Francis, wondering who the man was and why the man was fighting on the ground with Arthur, tilting his head to the side as the king asked a question.

"Who are you?" Matthew frowned a little.

Francis walked towards the king, ignoring the hiss from Arthur and the knights drawing their swords and stepping forward in warning. Matthew stood a little taller as the other man approached, shoulders going back and relaxing more as the new man's aura seemed to radiate a relaxed feeling. Knights blocked any access to the king as the stranger continued to approach casually, no one spoke as the mage muttered some more words under his breath as the knights swords seemed to poke into the strangers chest, drawing a bit of blood. Matthew stepped forward, pushing the knights aside as he looked into the mage's eyes. Transfixed as the blue eyes seemed to hold such joy yet the colour seemed very sad as well.

"What brings you to my castle, Mage?" Matthew spoke quietly as Arthur stepped between the two.

Francis smiled at the young king, drawing a rose from thin air and reaching around Arthur to hand it to the king. One knight snatched it away quickly, looking to Arthur to test it for possible dangers. Arthur shook his head and scowled, crushing the rose in his bare hands.

"Never mind this man, my lord, he is living in a sick fantasy land." Arthur growled as he threw the rose to the ground and crushed it beneath his foot.

Francis frowned as he watched Arthur crush the flower, Matthew stood there confused. One knight went to the hallway to call for back up in case the wizards started another fight. Ivan, Alfred and Vash entered the room, Matthew looked to Ivan and smiled. The king adored his favourite knight, the knight smiled and took his place by the king.

"Maybe I should tell the king of the truth, since Arthur is being so secretive. He may as well be declaring war on the kingdom." Francis mumbled as he gave Arthur a glare.

"To be such a bad advisor is an act of serious offence."

"My liege, who is this man?" Ivan whispered into Matthews ear as the tension rose up in the room.

Alfred stepped forward and approached Francis, looking into the Mages eye with disdain. The knight knew this man and hated him with all his heart. The Mage was the one to slow down Alfred's assassination attempts, nobody in the castle trusted the knight. Except the king, which is pretty ironic.  
Francis smiled towards Alfred, the two tried to overpower one another in a staring contest. Arthur growled in impatience.

"Ivan, Vash, escort Matthew out of this room and bring him to the safe room. While you are leaving, bring more knights this way." Arthur kept his eyes towards Francis and Alfred.

Ivan nodded and grabbed Matthews shoulder and lead the king out of the room. Vash rested his weapon, though it is a bit small, on his shoulder as he walked behind the king and knight.

X

Alfred kept his back stiff until the king turned the corner, a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He glared up at Francis as the Mage watched the king with intensity.

"What brings you here, you filthy peasant?" Alfred muttered as two ordinary knights walked into the room.

Four knights blocked the part to the door way as Arthur stood there with his arms crossed. Alfred cursed the vigilant wizard as time ticked on slowly.

"To join the castle of course, the king needs someone as excellent as myself in his ranks." Francis smirked as he looked down at Alfred, a condescending glare to the knight.

Alfred growled and cursed a little louder, before laughing in the mages face. Arthur shook his head as both magicians raised their hands.

"As if you could stay within the castle walls, your service will not be needed here!" Alfred laughed.

X

Matthew sighed as Ivan put the king onto the knights cold shoulder. Protests were swiftly cut off by a finger landing on the kings lips, Vash flashed an apologetic look to Matthew. Ivan walked as the king rested his hands on the knights cool armoured back. The knight smirked as he found his way through the darkness, the safe room was an hour away still.

"Sire, I am sorry to cause you embarrassment but I cannot allow you to walk through this place. The pathway holds many obstacles and it would be worry some if you activated one of them." Ivan mumbled as he pinned the kings legs down.

"We need to keep our voices down or else the protectors wake up and attack."

Matthew frowned as each step caused Ivan's armour to dig into Matthews stomach. Vash seemed to be on high alert, as if there are enemies around despite the tough protection of the safe room.

"Vash, it's a safe room, with heavy protections on the way there. There should be no need to be on such high alert." Matthew whispered as he tried to adjust himself to a better position on Ivan's shoulder.

"Sire, please stop squirming, it is getting difficult to hold you." Ivan muttered as he moved Matthew to the other shoulder.

Matthew sighed and watched as Vash scanned and rescanned the surrounding area. Absolute silence held the passage way as something dawned on Matthew, a reason to be going to the safe room.

"Why are we going to the safe room in the first place?" Matthew tapped on the back of Ivan's armoured back.

Silence continued to hold the descending trio as the question stayed behind. Matthew frowned and gave Vash a questioning look, no one put forth an answer. Matthew kept himself calm with different riddles and trying to remember the poem that Arthur has always said.

"We are here sir, are you okay?" Ivan set Matthew down on a chair after they entered through a threshold.

Matthew sighed and rubbed his stomach, ignoring the other two as he tried to figure out why they bothered to go to the safe room. Vash walked into another room and started to make a lot of noise, Ivan sat on the ground nearby.

"What was that man talking about earlier? He said something about war and well it seemed very confusing." Ivan broke the long silence with his usually soothing voice which sounded very strained now.

Matthew stayed quiet as he stood up an walked over to a bookshelf then he turned around to map the room out.  
It was standard room with a set of chairs near a fireplace, four bookshelves and a few unmarked boxes. Ivan stood up and followed Matthew's gaze as they both went to the unmarked boxes.

"Stop! Don't open it yet!" Vash stood in front of Matthew and Ivan as they reached for the boxes.

Ivan nodded while Matthew frowned, he hated how secretive everyone was suddenly acting. Vash put down a trey of something on a table, to Matthew it looked like regular cups of tea but the pastries. They looked very odd but they held a nice aroma, smiling Matthew sat down and started to drink some tea. Ivan stood off to the side and looked around the room, his face went red as if from embarrassment. Vash stood near the table, frowning as he watched Matthew drink the tea. Silence dragged on..

X

Arthur panted lightly as he was pulled away from Francis by a few knights, the wizard actually started a fist fight. Francis was held back by a few knights at sword point, the Mage just smirked. While Alfred stood there looking at Francis with annoyance, the tension thickened the atmosphere. What will happen within the castle with a person like Francis present, who seems to want nothing more than to spread rumours and cause a break in all the ties with anyone close to the king. Arthur had to have some sort of plan in his mind to take Francis away without the Mage starting some small war between the knights and servants, or even with the king and everyone else.

"Could the king handle something like that, without going insane or getting himself killed? A fight I mean, because he seems like the kind of fellow who just wants peace and cannot hold a sword up without cutting off his own toe." Francis finally spoke in such a calm manor, you would think he was at the bedside of a babe or an elder on their death bed.

"A king cannot be great if they cannot hold their own in a battle, that is why I need to be his advisor."

Arthur sighed before smirking, most of the knights held their swords to Francis in warning that if he made another comment against the king then they all would cut him to pieces.

"Not exactly, he can fight but it would be a last resort for him, but in any setting he could probably kick your butt with a smile on his little face. Never underestimate the king, especially in his own kingdom, with all of his people willing to cut your throat in a heartbeat if they continue to hear such insults." Arthur sighed and continued to stand aside as he watched Francis.

Alfred yawned and pushed two knights aside to get a better view of Francis, conveying a secret message to the troublesome Mage, Alfred turned to Arthur and gave a sly smirk before the words slipped out and tainted the air with evil intents.

"Maybe the Mage should stay for a little while, to do a trail run. If he should fail, we are free to do whatever with him, like banish him from all corners of the kingdom or even kill him at the hands of the king he so desires to serve. There cannot be any problems because we all will keep a close eye on him and the king, so no one will get hurt or killed before their time." Alfred looked to Arthur then to Francis, ignoring the enraged looks of the surrounding knights.

Francis bit back laughter as the idea was thrown into the air, left to hang and bump around in everyones heads before Arthur recovered and started to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the idea. Knights stepped forward and looked at Alfred, the man they looked up to as a hero, who now seemed insane with some sort of deadly fever or disease.

"Never in a million years will Francis work for Matthew! What a foolish idea to put forth, I decline it right away and suggest that you go to sleep in order to regain your wits, Alfred!" Arthur laughed as he finally realised what Alfred has said.

"But I guess if it is going to be for a little while then no harm can be done, but the King is going to be guarded at all times, no matter what. Francis you are to be watched by two of my apprentices and one of the knights at all times. The king or Francis are not to be alone at any time."

Alfred smirked and nodded, dismissing the other knights and waiting for two of the apprentices to show up like Arthur's orders, the simplicity of just asking for something and Arthur caving in to the wishes was very pleasing for Alfred. Arthur cleared his throat and silently summoned his apprentices while Alfred ordered a knight to keep watch.

'This will be hell to live through...' Arthur thought bitterly as he have strict orders to the two apprentices.

X

Matthew stared at Vash and Ivan as they demonstrated two new fighting techniques. The trio seemed oblivious to the growing noise coming from the unmarked boxes.


End file.
